1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking devices that are fueled with gaseous fuel (e.g. propane, butane) and more particularly to an improved outdoor cooking device that can be used in a number of different cooking situations including boiling, steaming, and with water or oil as a cooking medium. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cooking apparatus that has a specially shaped pot and multiple food holding inserts that can optionally be placed inside the pot. The inserts include one or more perforated pans for frying food items such as fish, poultry, or vegetables and wherein a specially configured insert can hold one or more entire poultry carcasses.
2. General Background of the Invention
A number of outdoor cookers have been sold commercially for a number of years and are admitted as “prior art” type burners. These “prior art” burners have traditionally included a metallic frame that supports a burner nozzle, such as a cast iron burner nozzle. Such burner nozzles are commercially available and are used to fire most natural gas fired hot water heaters.
Examples of these prior art type outdoor cooking devices can be seen in the Jan. 1, 1996 brochure of Metal Fusion, Inc., of Jefferson, La. Patents have issued naming Norman Bourgeois as inventor that relate to burners and related cooking apparatus. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,735 for a “Convertible Burner Apparatus” that features different primary burner frames and legs that can elevate the burner frames. Other Bourgeois patents that relate to cooking devices include the aforementioned patent and numbers U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,321; 5,970,852; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,830, each said Bourgeois patent hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The burner nozzle can be a cast iron hot water heater type burner nozzle or a jet burner arrangement that uses a single outlet centered in a cylindrically-shaped, vertically oriented metallic tube. The most common version of the prior art “jet burner” arrangement is seen in Metal Fusion's catalog as Model No. 90PK. Another version of this type of cooker includes two spaced apart circular rings connected with struts and having a cylindrically-shaped wind guard or shroud. This type of prior art burner can be seen for example as Metal Fusion Model Nos. 82PK, 83PK, 85PK, 86PK, and 86PKJ.
For cooking some food items such as poultry items, it is sometimes desirable to fry the object in a basket that can be lifted from the pot. An example of this type of “prior art” arrangement is seen in the 1996 Metal Fusion catalog as Model No. 32TPK. For a combination cooking arrangement that includes a burner, pot and liner, the user typically places the poultry item in the basket and lowers it into boiling oil using a bail. In the prior art, bails have often been detachable from the basket so that the user can lower the basket into the pot and the contained boiling oil and then remove the handle or bail therefrom. This allows the user to eliminate the transfer of heat from the basket to the handle during the elongated cooking process.
A number of patents have issued that relate to cooking devices and utensils for use in combination with cooking vessels. The Walker patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,135 provides a utensil assembly and kit including same for cooking vessels used in preparing and supporting combustibles above the bottom of the cooking vessel and away from its inner walls. The utensil kit comprises a base supported above the bottom of the cooking vessel, a plurality of support attachments separately detachable and interchangeably mountable on the base for supporting selected combustible products, and releasable latch mechanism having two parts, one part disposed on the base, and the other part is disposed on each of the support attachments for engaging the base. One of the utensils is a poultry support attachment that fits inside the cavity of a chicken or other poultry enabling it to be positioned upright.
The Rappaport patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,169, discloses a poultry supporting device that sits upon a base in the form of a pan.
A rotisserie cooking arrangement is disclosed in the French Patent 2685862.
A roasting support for fowl is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,642. The apparatus includes a longitudinally extending rod that extends through the center of the turkey having an eyelet at its upper end.
A roaster for poultry and meat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,602. The apparatus includes a vertical roasting apparatus wherein a predetermined amount of liquid for generating the moisture required to produce a high quality and flavorful roasting of the meat is included in a reservoir formed within the support structure itself and disposed internally of the poultry or meat being roasted.
A vertical spit for displaying roasting or warming is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,999.
A combination outdoor cooker and smoker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,154. The apparatus includes a cooker having a gas burner coupled to an external gas source through a control valve by a gas supply conduit.
An Austrian patent 217592 discloses a cooking device that has a central member upon which a turkey or chicken is supported during the cooking operation.
British patent 2205734A discloses a device for use in preparing and cooking kebabs that includes walls which are interconnected to define a tube member and into which a first end wall is slidably received to further reinforce the shape formed by the sidewalls and whose end position is determined by the engagement of lips projecting inwardly from the sidewalls. The sidewalls are appertured longitudinally for receiving a knife to cut food within the tube member.
Issued patents to Barbour (U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,569 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,810) disclose a cooking apparatus directed to the frying of poultry items such as turkeys.
Several patents have issued that are directed to a cooker or pot having a spigot provided on the pot wall that enables liquid to be withdrawn from the pot via the spigot. An example of such an early patent is the Saroni patent U.S. Pat. No. 57,577 entitled “Apparatus for Steaming Vegetables.” In the Saroni 577 patent, a spigot B is provided for withdrawing liquid from the receptacle or pot.
The Paterson patent U.S. Pat. No. 74,123 discloses in FIG. 1 a spigot mounted on the wall of a pot.
The Durham patent U.S. Pat. No. 123,876 discloses a boiler (see FIGS. 1 and 3) in the form of a pot having handles and a lid H. The Durham '876 patent states that one or more of the lower components are using for cooking solids, and the others are either for soup or other liquid, the latter C or either of them being provided with a tap D at the bottom for drawing off the contents.
The Goodwyn patent number U.S. Pat. No. 159,755 provides a cooking vessel. A faucet B is provided at the lower end of the boiler A.
The Harper patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,114 discloses a furnace that includes a vat that can be fastened to the top of the fire box by means of a sleeve D formed integral therewith and adapted to fit over the smoke pipe E. This vat is provided with a cover D′ and also an outlet pipe E having a spigot E′.
A cooking vessel is disclosed in the Clayton patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,222 that includes a cooking vessel 10 having an outlet nipple 11 in which is rotatably mounted on a valve plug 12. This valve structure enables the liquid to be easily drawn off.
The Jobe patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,908 discloses a cooking vessel that has an outer pipe 20 that has one end communicating with the inner receptacle for drawing liquids therefrom, the pipe extending through the outer receptacle and equipped with a valve 21.
The Austin patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,131 provides a pot drain in the form of pipe 12 that is fitted with a cap 13.
The Baker patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,335 discloses a brewer or cooker that has a drain valve 7 adjacent its lower end through which brewed coffee may be withdrawn.
The Shipman patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,680 discloses a combination heating and serving assembly having a drainage outlet or spigot 32 by which the liquid contents of the container may be drawn off from time to time.